shadowtalefandomcom-20200213-history
Seeking the Seer Quest (mainline)
Quest Giver: **King Thargen *'Prerequisite:' **Peace Takes Root Quest *'Description:' **King Thargen speaking: Now that you are in the good grace of the Dandelion King you should be able to proceed to the Seer to have your special gem deciphered. She lives in the heart of the perilous Wicker Marsh. It remains up to you to find her and discover what the ruby contains. Descend to the bottom of the mountain to find the Wicker Marsh, but beware! It is inhibited by beings not of this earth. **Yikale speaking: I do not think you understand how deadly the Wicker Marsh is. It is filled with unholy creatures governed by their Sprite Queen, Miralee. Miralee has the nature of a cat, good and evil have no meaning for her. She may aid you, but she may also kill you, depending on her mood. This is why I must perform a blessing to guard you. Bring me a temple scorpion rose tended by the Dark Moss Priests. Go to the Vocis of the Dark Moss and take this scroll to him. He will know you are in earnest and allow you to pick a rose. **Brother Terra speaking: So Yikale needs one of the temple roses to help bless you? We are careful with our plants, but I feel that if Yikale needs one, then it must be important. You have my consent. You must also bring Yikale a handful of small, sharp teeths from a lion cub and one burr from the fur of a black bear cub to complete your protection spell. **Yikale speaking: With this rose and these ingredients, I can now prepare a blessing that will protect you against the killing whims of Miralee. Give this witch-hazel twig to Miralee so she will know that I have sent you, and tell her that you wish to see the Seer. She will want to toy with your life for sport at any opportunity. At last now with my protection blessing upon you she will not be able to do you harm. **Miralee speaking: Ah, a human, how amusing! But you seem impervious to my deadly magic?! Curse that Yikale, why must she ruin my fun? So maybe I can't kill you because you have Yikale's blessing upon you. But I intend to have a little fun regardless. I've placed a concealment spell on the Seer's cottage. I'll only remove it when you bring me all I demand. I want three wailing wraith scalps, two spider eggs, four red marsh flowers from the adorable poisonous plants, and two silver sparks from the delightful willow wisps. And to make this interesting, I will ask my subjects to show you what the Wicker Marsh is truly like. That was quick! Did you have fun? Personally, I adore killing and looting, but I've been told it's not for everyone. I suppose I must lift the concealment spell then? **Seer speaking: I see you are a stranger to our world, but yet, I sense you are the only one who can save us. Come, my child, come closer....let me see what message the Eye of the Dragon holds. * Required: **Obtain 1 Dragon's Eye of Ruby **See Yikale in The Wicker Marsh to continue quest. **Obtained 1 Yikale's Request. **See Brother Terra in Dark Moss Temple to continue quest. **Obtain 1 Temple Scorpion Rose in Dark Moss Temple. **Obtain 1 Small Sharp Teeth from Lion Cub in The Lonely Mountains. **Obtain 1 Burr In The Fur from Black Bear Cub in The Lonely Mountains. **See Yikale in The Wicker Marsh to continue quest. **Obtain 1 Witch-Hazel Twig. **See Miralee in The Wicker Marsh to continue quest. **Obtain 3 Wailing Wraith Scalp from Wailing Wraith. **Obtain 2 Marsh Spider Eggs from Tan Spider. **Obtain 4 Red Marsh Flower from Poison Plant. **Obtain 2 Silver Spark from Willow Wisp. **See Miralee in The Wicker Marsh to continue quest. **See Seer in The Wicker Marsh to complete quest. *'Rewards:' **194 Gold and 716 XP. Category:Main Story Quest Chain